Secrets from a deadly rose
by Beautifully Malicious
Summary: When Rosalie does the unthinkable to Emmett her life twists in an unexpected way. Leaving her family in pain and distress. I may do things from Emmett or Bella or Edwards point of view soon. Em/R R/E B/J Jaz/A
1. The heart aches again

**Right, this is only for fun so don't give me reviews like 'Their OOC! This is so ******* BAD!'. This is what me and my friends acted out in class, because we were pretending to be Twilight characters. I was the main character for this sketch, Rosalie. It takes place in Science and everyone is getting ready to test their parachutes(Don't ask). All Cullens and Hales are vampires and Bella is a human, I am using people from class so no Mike Newton!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just can't commit to writing a _whole _book, I'd get to the third chapter and get bored!**

Rosalie POV

I was sat at a desk in a group with Edward, Jasper, Alice and two other girls. We had to make a stupid parachute, it is 6thgrade work but we still had to do it. I wanted to sit with Emmett desperately, but the teacher had him in a group with five giggling girls. If they laid a finger on him....  
My thoughts were interrupted by Alice's elbow nudging my side, "Rose! Don't do that to him. You know it will break his heart, nothing good will come of it! You were warned, just remember that." Alice whispered.  
She must of seen what I was going to tell Emmett tonight, it was breaking my heart aswell. But I had to do this. Maybe I should do it know_? Edward, tell Jasper to make the room filled with calm, please_? Edward nodded slightly and soon I felt very calm. I got up from my seat and walked over to Emmett.  
"Hey, honey! What brings you over here? Don't kill these lovely ladies I am sat with!" Emmett smiled at me, god why does he always make things much harder then they need to be? I glared back at him, and wriggled out of his arms around my waist.  
"Emmett don't call me that! I don't want you to call me that ever again! And there is no need to kill these '_lovely ladies'_, they will probably be happy with what I am about to say." I shrieked at him, he looked a bit frightened now and the girls were slowly backing away.  
"Emmett. How do I say this? Oh I know! I don't love you anymore. Sorry, but well there is someone else I like." I told him blankly. He looked crushed, I walked back to my table were my brothers and sister were gaping at me.  
"What did you do that for?! Now we have to listen to him complain all night! And you still have to share a room with him!" Edward shouted at me, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't be sent out.  
"Edward, just shut up! It wouldn't be like that if it was you breaking up, with someone like Emmett. He would think it was a april fools day prank, even in March!" I shouted back. Alice just stared at me smug. Jasper was trying to make the situation funny by sending lust directly at me and Edward, it worked. Soon me and Edward were sat under the table making out while Jasper was sat snickering. I ain't gonna complain because that was the best moment of my existence! When we got back up and sat at the table Edward's face was smeared with lip stick, and Emmett was watching us getting very angry. Edward was shocked and whispered at Jasper, "What did you do that for? Are you stupid? Do you want me to get ripped apart by Emmett?"  
"Eddie, c'mon. Gotta admit even if Emmett comes after you, that was still the best thing you have ever done!" I chirped, getting looks from my whole family. _Did I just say that out loud? Edward, I didn't mean it! _I really wanted to say that I did mean it. But he would never want me, even if I can get rid of Bella. Maybe breaking up with Emmett was a big mistake.

At break Edward came with me and Alice to get our books. When Alice had left with Jasper, Iturned around and found myself pressed up against my locker. With Edward kissing me ferociously. When I finally managed to get Edward off of me, we had spectators. I turned to find loads of kids staring at us in shock and Emmett stood wiping Bella's tears from her face. _What have we done, Edward?_

When we got home Emmett told Carlisle and Esme what had happened. And the whole family was called for a family meeting, I sat as far away from Emmett as I could.  
"Where do I start? First Rosalie breaks up with Emmett, not that bad, then she goes and makes out with Edward under the science table, then at break Edward and Rosalie are found making out again! Edward, did you ever think how Bella would feel when she found her boyfriend kissing his sister?!" Carlisle shouted. The lecture went on for two hours, then we were left to do anything we wanted. My mind opened up to the meaning of _anything_. I walked into my room ready to move my stuff into the spare bedroom away from Emmett, to find Edward laid on my bed half naked!  
"Rose, I know what you're thinking. I want you as much as you want me! I wanted to say something all week, but couldn't with Emmett there." He whispered seductively. I could feel my feet pull me towards him. And one thing led to another. Unfortunately vampireshave very good hearing, but Bella definitely doesn't! Bella walked in on us in a unforgivable position. She then started crying and tried to run away but fell over, leading all the family to come up and see what the _thud _was. They too saw me and Edward, it wasn't bad when they saw me like this with Emmett but when they saw I was with Edwardall they could do was look at us in horror. The next day my family wouldn't talk or even look at me or Edward, it was the worst day of my life. Things got better when Esme accepted that me and Edward were together because then everyone else took us seriously. Things didn't end bad for Emmett or Bella, Bella went of with the mutt and Emmett found a human that loved him for his personality.

10 years later

Me and Edward are still going strong and so are Emmett and Stasja(his girlfriend). We don't know about Bella, we see her in port angeles sometimes. She often has a toddler with her, but no sign of the mutt. The family have forgoten about Bella now and Edward never mentions her, we are happily married and have an amazing nightlife!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! This was just acted for the first bit were she breaks up with Emmett in class, and that was my idea aswell. So this story belongs to me, but the characters belong to Stephanie Meyers except Stasja.**

* * *


	2. Sorry Bella, it just wasn't meant to be

**This is from Edwards point of view. Remember he is in love with Rosalie and really wants her, so expect corny and sappy love with a bit of mind reading!**

Edwards POV

The classes thoughts were all over the place, I heard Mike. _Bella, I think she loves me! Just got to get past the Cullen kid._ I laughed at Mike, he could have Bella if he wanted. I don't want her anymore, I felt Alice blocking her thoughts and then whisper something like 'No good will come of it' to Rosalie. I searched for Rosalie's thoughts, _its breaking my heart aswell, I have to do this. Edward, tell Jasper to make the room filled with calm, please? _she thought waiting to feel calm, but what was she on about? I told Jasper and suddenly felt calm, Rosalie gor up and walked over to Emmett. Is she doing what I think she is doing? Oh man, she broke up with Emmett. Now I have a night of whining from him, I don't want to think about Rose now. I **_need _**to think about her. When she sat back down I couldn't help but shout at her, I didn't want to but I didn't want whining from Emmett all night. I wasn't expecting what happened when we finished shouting. We were both under the table making out, Jasper must've sent lust at us, it was fun I needed to feel her cold lips on mine. Now I know why Emmett likes her so much! When we sat back up at the table my face was covered in lip stick, I saw Emmett glare at us upset and so I shouted at Jasper,  
"What did you do that for? Are you stupid? Do you want me to get ripped apart by Emmett?" I wasn't expecting what Rosalie said.  
"Eddie, c'mon. Gotta admit even if Emmett comes after you, that was still the best thing you have ever done!"she chirped and my mind was full of her swearing, _Did I just say that out loud? Edward, I didn't mean it! _I felt terrible that I had liked it when she told me she didn't mean it. The rest of the lesson we sat in silence making play-doh people for weights on our parachutes.

At break I went with Alice and Rosalie to help them get their books, I just wanted to be with Rose. What!? She is my sister for crying out loud, I shouldn't want to kiss her! When Jasper left us alone taking Alice I couldn't stop myself and we were soon making out against Rosalie's locker. When she riggled out from my kiss I realised everyone was watching us, _What have we done, Edward?_ I heard Rose think, then saw that Bella was snuggled in Emmetts arms crying.

Of course Emmett told on us when we got home, typical Emmett. We had to have a two hour long lecture about boyfriends and girlfriends and feelings, when we were let out of our personal jail we were aloud to do anything we wanted. I found myself laid on Emmett and Rosalie's bed half-naked, what was I doing?! Then Rose walked through the door and I remembered our kissing session at school. _Edward? He looks HOT! I sooooo want him right now, shut up shut up shut up. _I hear her thoughts and they were the exact same as mine!  
"Rose, I know what you're thinking. I want you as much as you want me! I wanted to say something all week, but couldn't with Emmett there." I whispered trying to sound seductive, it worked because we were soon far from 4th base _very_ far! Then Bella falls through the door, curious of all the noise. She started crying as soon as she saw us and fell over with a thud trying to run away. The thud made my family come check on Bella, only to find me and Rosalie naked! They wouldn't talk to us the next day, but Esme gave in and accepted me and Rose were together which made everyone else talk to us again. I felt a bit bad for Bella but she is with the dog..I mean Jacob now, and Emmett has a girlfriend aswell. His girlfriend is called Stasja, short for Anastasia.

10 years later

Rose and I are still going strong and we have an amazing...well I won't say, I still feel bad for Bella. Seen as Jacob left Bella after he got her pregenant, Charlie was so mad at her but he blamed me for getting her vulnerable enough to get pregenant. I sometimes miss Bella but would never say anything to upset Rose, because my yearning for Bella is because I feel sorry for her. _Edward! Come back, I can chase you all day you know!_ Well have to go before my loving wife rips my head off for leaving her to answer the door for Stasja, being naked might add to the fact she is angry.

* * *


End file.
